


Светлая память

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Pathos, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018





	Светлая память

В редкие минуты покоя вокруг Гривуса собирались воспоминания, такие же изувеченные, как сам он годы назад. Перед внутренним взором вставали скалы Кали — изломанные полупрозрачные контуры на фоне неба, без цвета, без объема, корявыми детскими рисунками на стенах давно покинутых домов. Море: темные волны, бьющие о берег, ни шума прибоя, ни запаха соли и влаги. Деревья, лишенные тени, замершие на бегу животные, тусклый рассеянный свет.

Кровь хаков, кровь врагов, была ли она густой или водянистой, словно дождь над древним лесом?

Потом в памяти начинали всплывать имена: сначала «Кимаен»… «Кимаен джай Шелал». Когда-то Гривуса звали так, но невозможно вспомнить, как именно оно звучало из чужих уст. Шептали ли его ласково ночами жены, выкрикивали ли враги перед смертью? Вслед за собственным именем почему-то возникало другое: «Рондеру» — и снова возникал тот же берег, багровый закат, багровые волны, багровая ненависть.

Яркие, четкие воспоминания начинались только с Джеонозиса. Тошнотворно-сладкий запах бакты, пронзительная, невозможная боль. Высокая фигура, тощая, бледнокожая. Голос, от которого возможно было ускользнуть лишь в беспамятство.

— Вы будете жить, — так говорил Сэн Хилл поначалу.

Калекой, жалким обрубком или киборгом, пародией на того, кем он был. Гривус отказывался раз за разом. Потом привели его жен, детей

(когда-то он помнил их имена, видимо, удар после взрыва был слишком силен) 

родные лица, искаженные ужасом. Сэн Хилл со скучающим видом скомандовал дроидам начинать. Самого младшего сына просто забили ногами.

— Примите наши условия, и все закончится. Ваша семья вернется на родину, а вы станете величайшим полководцем галактики, — предложил ему Сэн Хилл снова, брезгливо вытирая кровь со щеки.

Гривус согласился. Стал тем, кто он есть сейчас: не машиной, не живым существом. 

Иногда он встречает Сэна Хилла, председателя Межгалактического банковского клана, среди других членов Совета сепаратистов, наивно считающих, что в их руках будущее вселенной. Теперь они смотрят на него со страхом. Это очень приятно. Совсем скоро война кончится, и Гривус их не разочарует. Он точно знает, к кому первому прилетит в гости.


End file.
